


[Art] Sunday Dinner

by ArtConundrum (SpaceTimeConundrum)



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Family Dinners, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTimeConundrum/pseuds/ArtConundrum
Summary: Dinner at the Vecchio house is always an adventure.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: due South Seekrit Santa 2020





	[Art] Sunday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mekare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/gifts).



> Originally, my plan was just to draw the big dinner table scene with everyone, but then the idea of drawing Fraser reprising his Puffin Face for the newest little Vecchio wouldn't leave my brain, and then Dief jumped into the action and invited himself into Ma Vecchio's kitchen. 
> 
> Hope this provides all the Vecchio family chaos and joy you were hoping for, Happy Holidays!


End file.
